


Fly Me To The Moon

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: Rare Ships & Where To Find Them [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of skyeward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunil is on the doghouse that much he can tell, it's not like her to ignore him unless he has done something. Problem is that he doesn't know what he did wrong, Sunil worships the ground she's walking and his wife knows it. But apparently something has bothered her a lot for Jemma to not even spare him a glance this morning. He has to do something about it and he has to do it soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

Sunil is on the doghouse that much he can tell, it's not like her to ignore him unless he has done something. Problem is that he doesn't know what he did wrong, Sunil worships the ground she's walking and his wife knows it. But apparently something has bothered her a lot for Jemma to not even spare him a glance this morning. He has to do something about it and he has to do it soon.

A quick call to the law firm to let them know he's taking a sick day and a text to his secret weapon later he has a two cups of tea on the table and is ready to fix this. 

Positive attitude is everything in this life!

\0/

"This is not like her!" He insists as he bounces baby Phil (Skye and Ward's six month old) on his knee. Skye hasn't talked to Jemma at all the last two days but thinks that maybe she is having a bad week. That partnered up with the fact that some problems at work kept him away from her, Sunil can see why she would be annoyed.

But it wasn't something he could avoid, Coulson has been a pain in the ass to work with and the few security breaches they have on the firm's security system doesn't help anyone's nerves. So that translates to Sunil picking up more hours and staying late at the office to get the situation under control. 

"All I know is that if you pissed her off you better make it up to her before she sends you on the couch again." Skye rolls her eyes as she brings her mug to her lips taking a sip of the delicious tea. "I already have a baby I don't think I can handle you too mopping around until she takes you back." 

He glares at her but they both know he doesn't mean it. Sunil is a very private man and at times even uptight so no one dares to even look at him, Skye though from the very first moment they met made it the purpose of her life to push his buttons. After so many years of being friends he can even say that he enjoys it, though he will never say that to her. "Kidding!" Skye sighs as she catches a glimpse of what might be a smile on his face. 

\0/ 

 

The solution to his problem is pretty obvious according to Skye. He can see how his thoughtless behaviour might have put Jemma in such a bad mood, even though he didn't mean to. So after their friend leaves along with her spawn Sunil gets down to business. He does a quick run to the grocery store and picks a bouquet of her favourite flowers along with chocolates. They've been together long enough for him to know how to sweet talk his way out of trouble. 

 

He cooks her dinner and bakes chocolate chip muffins the way he knows she likes it. By five o'clock everything is ready and all that's left is for him to wear something fancier than his sweatpants. They have a beautiful balcony and the night is warm so he has set up the patio for them to spend their dinner.

The lilies rest on one side of her plate, the chocolates on the other and in the middle something he brought as a present weeks ago. Candles illuminate the dark night along with the city lights while Frank Sinatra plays on the background. Sunil is quite proud with how this has turned out, no matter what he did Jemma won't be able to turn down his sincere apology and who knows, maybe he'll even get to love her properly. 

\0/ 

At exactly 6:15 the door to their flat slams closed and he he can tell that she's still in a bad mood. Well, here's to hoping he'll turn her day around. He doesn't need to see her to know what she's doing. First she'll slip her coat off and trow it in the closet (because she just can't bother with actually hanging it, ever!), then she'll slip her shoes off by the door and then she'll come looking for him. It just downs on him how much he missed her the past few days. He left for work early before she even woke up and by the time he came back she was already in bed sleeping soundly. Maybe Sunil should have a conversation with Coulson about those long hours. 

 

"Are we celebrating something?" Her voice is dull as she walks into kitchen to meet him, and he just now realises that there are dark circles under her eyes which means she hasn't slept well in a while.

"Am I not allowed to cook for my amazing, smart and beautiful wife?" His tone is dripping honey and sugar as he moves towards her, wrapping his strong arms around her. Something that looks a lot like anger flashes through her eyes and he's taken aback by it. 

"If you feel like it who am I to say anything?" The harshness in her words takes him by surprise but he doesn't let it show. 

"Is there something wrong?" He asks calmly taking a step back and cupping her chin softly. "Did I do something that hurt you?" His question forces her to meet his gaze and he can clearly see the hurt in her eyes. 

"I don't know, did you?" Her words are accusing and Sunil just can't understand why.

"Jemma?" He pleads with her to just tell him but she seems hell bent in making him work for it. "Will you please tell me what I did wrong? I need to fix it, love! I don't like seeing you like this." She gives up with a loud sigh and steps out of his arms. 

"What day was yesterday?" She asks finally. 

"Nothing?" At her stern glare he rushes to fix his mistake. "The 15th of May." He adds quickly. 

"The 15th of May." She repeats and holds up her left hand showing him her wedding band. 

"Did I-" 

"You did!" She cuts him off. "You know I'm not one to get stuck on things like that but I had the perfect evening planed out. I got reservations at that place downtown that's hard to get a table, and a new dress and I got ready for you!" She throws her hands in the air. "But you stood me up because Coulson was so much important! You know what I did? I cried myself to sleep!" She is right, how could he have been such an asshole. Sunil generally never forgot anniversaries but it has been a hard week. 

"Please." His voice is small and he takes her hands in his. "Let me make it up to you." He doesn't give her time to react as he pulls her towards the balcony. Jemma is about to protest until her eyes falls on the small table set up for two. "I'm sorry. I am truly and deeply sorry."

“Well, it will take more than a fancy dinner.” She says as he pulls the chair for her. 

“Does it work though?” He is smiling and he can see the walls she put up coming down one by one. 

“You’re halfway there.” She picks up the flowers and brings them up to her nose. “Is this all you have planned?”

“No.” He shakes his head as he takes his seat. “Open the box.” In front of her is resting a familiar baby blue box with Tiffany&Co written on the lid. 

“Jewellery.” She huffs as she pulls the bows apart. Her surprised expression makes him laugh a little. “Funny you’d pick that as a gift.” Jemma pulls it out of the box to inspect it more closely. 

“I know we said no gifts like this but I saw it and I couldn’t resist.” He explains. 

“It’s fine.” The silver baby rattle looks tiny against her palm and the small bear looking back at her makes her smile. “We’re going to need it, anyway.” She sighs happily and puts it back into the box. 

“We- We What?” Jemma’s laugh rings in the quiet night at his loss of words. 

“That was my gift for you.” She takes a ship from her water instead of the wine. “But of course I couldn’t give it to you since you weren’t here. “ It takes him a moment to process what she’s saying but he’s at her feet seconds later. 

“Are you serious?” He’s smiling and she’s smiling and Jemma might be crying a little and what if Sunil is joining her? 

“Yes.” She nods as he brings their lips together. “My doctor confirmed it a few days ago.” She breaths as they pull apart, his forehead to hers. 

“I love you.”

He picks her up and Jemma squeals wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
